redditsurvivorfandomcom-20200213-history
CursedSkylark
CursedSkylark, aka Sky, is an active Discord member and was a participant on Roblox Survivor Season 81, 84 and 85. He is known to be robbed in all those seasons and also for his once presumed 17th place curse in 20 player seasons. Wikia: Singersky89 Discord: cursedskylark#5216 Roblox: Singersky89 - DissipatedJester (S105 - Alt Stars 4) YouTube: CursedSkylark89 Season 81 Roblox Survivor Season 81 was the very first game Sky had played in. He was originally put into the Veloces tribe, and had a close bond with DNAlexa (Gribble) in the early stages of the game. After the first tribal, where MeeMaw (FlappySmallFish1) targeted Sky in the first Veloce tribal and having got 2 votes against him already, almost everyone saw him as a threat and as a result got robbed in a 7-2 vote. He claims he was also blindsided in that very game. He eventually was 3rd voted out and placed 17th in that season. Season 84 Roblox Survivor Season 84 was where Sky changed his game style a little bit in order to try and make the merge. He was placed on the Lux tribe. At the start of the game, Pursi had decided to align with him. This would prove important in Lux's first tribal council, as that is where Rhil was Sky's target after Rhil told Sky he was voting Pursi. The vote ended in a success for Sky as Rhil went home in 19th after an 8-1-1 vote. Lux began a losing streak soon after losing one member. Having lost their second immunity challenge in a row, Grob (Gribble) approached Sky to work with him. Soon after, he was told the vote was Bagels, which he followed through with. despite it being a messy 6-1-1-1 vote. The losing streak carried on in the next challenge, and Sky was clueless with the vote this time. He tried to vote MP, and hoping others would follow that idea, but despite his best efforts, MP himself orchestrated Sky's blindside, making him finish 17th again, creating such a curse in 20 player seasons. Season 85 After finishing 17th twice, Sky wanted to redeem himself and luckily, he got a chance to do so in the season directly after the one he last participated. He was cast as he was the lowest placing Season 84 member that asked to join casting as there were only 19 players without the Season 84 cast that were interested. Bizarrely, that season was a 17 player game. He was once again placed on the Lux tribe, while being allied with Octo, who was determined to prevent Sky from finishing 17th. The problem was, however, that Lux was going to tribal first. Sky once again didn't know who to vote originally, but he followed an idea to get Bryce voted out, which proved successful, in a 6-1-1-1 vote. Sky received a vote in that tribal. The second immunity challenge ended up as a victory for Lux, yet the next immunity challenge had followed a swap. Sky was placed on the Potentia tribe at that swap. At the immunity challenge, he aligned with Spooky, who thought of making an alliance with him. Sadly, Potentia lost that challenge. Jackson approached Sky to vote Milk, yet even Sky knew that voting with Jackson would be futile for his game let alone he'd be in the minority, so he voted Jackson, just like everyone else, to make a 6-1 vote. Potentia lost immunity once again in the next challenge. The tribal was split between Edvin and Milk, and Sky thought about both, and ended up voting Edvin. That was a swinging vote as Edvin went home 3-2-1. Sky knew Milk had to go soon at that moment. That moment occurred when Potentia lost their third challenge in a row. He tried rallying people to vote Milk, turning to Barney, Spooky and Minty. Unfortunately, however, he got blindsided in a 4-1 vote, thus finishing 13th - a position that would be part of the Jury in a 20 player season. Trivia * He always goes by the name of Sky anywhere he plays Survivor. ** However, the only exception was Koror Survivor 36: The Outback, which he had to use his real name. * He is usually mistaken as a girl, but he actually is a boy. He can get triggered at times if people misgender him. * Sky had finished 17th every time Gribble had won a season. ** Funnily enough, both occurrences had Gribble asking Sky to work with him originally.